


Lucky Number 7

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Speech Restrictions, Spideypool Bingo 2019, beta!Wade, omega!Peter, pack omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: By the time most omegas were 25, they’d established a solid foundation of a pack. Since Peter hadn’t taken the health of his omega side seriously, his biology decided to “fix” that by forming bonds with the only people Peter interacted with regularly: his villains. Fortunately, Wade was there to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Sinister 6, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/580171
Comments: 32
Kudos: 367
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2019, i want that spider-twink Obliterated





	Lucky Number 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is not dubcon. All of them are stuck in this situation, yes, but all of them accept the consequences of their biology and have made a deal to work around it. Wade sends out the time and place, the alphas show up, and Peter lets himself enjoy his heat for however long it lasts. Afterwards, they go back to their own lives. Like adults. Moving on.
> 
> There are various incarnations of the Sinister Six. I picked the one with the most decent members for poor Peter to get stuck with. Most of this is comic canon and a lot has happened to these characters, so I might slightly touch on it some, but nothing overwhelming.
> 
> For reference:  
> Flint Marko is Sandman  
> Daniel Berkhart is Mysterio (the 2nd Mysterio)  
> Eddie Brock has Venom  
> Max Dillon is Electro  
> Alyosha Kravinoff is the new Kraven the Hunter (son of the original)  
> Adrian Toomes is Vulture

“Wade.” Peter hated how his voice sounded — full of tears and desperation. He hated how emotional his heats made him. Then again, he had cried about this situation in the past, even outside of his heats. He didn’t like to think about that.

“I’ve got you, Baby Boy,” Wade cooed. He was carrying Peter, bridal style. Peter hated that, too — how weak he was during this time. It hadn’t been nearly so bad before he’d imprinted, before his body craved and was denied the pack he’d never wanted to create.

It was his own fault. Spending so much time as Spider-man meant that his social life had suffered. He interacted with people less and less as time went on. By the time most omegas were 25, they’d established a solid foundation of a pack at the very least. Meanwhile, Peter had blown past that age, lost what few relationships he had to other packs that could offer stability, and discovered that Deadpool was his only friend.

A midlife crisis at 27 if there ever was one.

Since he hadn’t taken the health of his omega side seriously, his biology decided to “fix” that by forming bonds with the only people Peter interacted with regularly: his villains.

“I’ve already built you a comfy nest,” Wade soothed as he walked them into the center of an abandoned warehouse.

The giant room was empty and clean, another courtesy Wade did as part of his role, as he was too flippant to care about cleanliness otherwise. However, Wade had offered to be Peter’s head beta, the one that saw to the needs of the omega and kept the alphas in check. In return, the pack struck a deal so that Wade had rights to an exclusive relationship with Peter.

Outside of Peter’s heats, that is.

Wade gently placed Peter into the comfy pile of blankets and pillows. Scented cloths were scattered throughout, all of them smelling like the alphas that were a part of Peter’s pack. The omega in him relaxed at the smell, his heat not quite as painful for a moment. He rubbed his face against the fleece blankets, scenting them and finding comfort in return.

The domino mask that covered his face felt too tight. Unconsciously, he reached up to tug at it, but Wade caught Peter’s wrist and moved it away. Peter whined but didn’t fight back.

“I know, Baby Boy, but you’ll regret it if you don’t keep it on.” Wade ran soothing fingers through poofy brown hair.

The logical side of Peter still had moments where he fully understood how ridiculous it was that the majority of his pack didn’t know his real identity. Some did, having bumped into him in the streets and they recognized his scent. Thankfully, those who had were ones that walked the line between villain and jaded recluse trying to turn his life around, so it hadn’t been much of a problem.

Wade’s presence helped, of course. Peter probably could have revealed his identity without worry to all of them. After all, if any spoke a word of it or used it against him, Wade would murder them and all those they cared about.

Having the deadliest mercenary in the world as head beta had its perks.

“Classy place,” a voice echoed through the large building. A familiar voice. An alpha voice. Peter purred, his head lolling to one side to bare his neck in greeting.

“Thanks, I cleaned it up myself,” Wade happily replied.

Fingers were in Peter’s hair, a strong alpha scent trailing into the nest with it. The upset omega clawing at Peter’s insides relaxed, pleased to finally have his alpha so close. Peter nuzzled up into the presence above him and the alpha soothed cool fingers down heated skin. Only one of his alphas could stay so calm and soothing during his heat, aided as he was by alien biology.

“Eddie,” Peter whined.

“Shhh, darlin’. We’re right here. You know we always make sure you’re okay.”

“ **Our omega**.”

Venom’s biology had also warped while being attached to Eddie. Though Venom would aid in keeping Eddie’s alpha side from overtaking them, Venom itself was not unaffected. It felt attached and protective of Peter in a way that was stronger than most alphas. Eddie may have been a flighty disaster of a person, but when it came to caring for Peter, Venom would make sure Eddie was always responsible about it.

Which was why they always showed up first. Between Venom and Wade, no harm would ever come to Peter. And, as it happened, Eddie and Venom were one of the few who knew Peter Parker, not just Spider-man. Venom was surprisingly dedicated to keeping that secret.

Eddie stripped and settled down next to Peter, letting the skin-to-skin contact soothe the heat even further. Peter all but melted into his alpha, breathing deep from the scent glands on Eddie’s neck and flying high on the feeling of comfort it provided. Tiny tendrils of Venom’s tar-black form trailed all along Peter’s body, cleaning away sweat and leaving behind a blessed coolness. Heats had never felt so good, thanks to Venom.

“So good… Feels so good…” Peter mumbled.

“Just relax for now,” Eddie soothed. “Get some rest while you can.”

Wade continued to pace the area, leaving Peter feeling safe and protected by both alpha and beta. He dozed in fits until voices caught his attention and pulled him back into consciousness.

“Look who decided to join us!” Wade sassed. Peter squinted his eyes open to see Wade’s outline, hands on hips, one foot tapping impatiently. “You’re such a hermit! You know how hard it is to track you down?”

“It’s hard to hunt a hunter,” Alyosha said, sounding wholly unconcerned. His eyes roamed over Peter’s naked body, instantly flushing it with heat once more. “I appear to be early, in fact.”

Alyosha had his father’s broad build and dark hair. Peter knew from personal experience that all of Kraven the Hunter’s skills had been passed from father to son as well. However, that’s where the similarities stopped. Alyosha was well-spoken, clean-shaven, and looked good in a suit, as he was dressed currently. His long hair cascaded around his shoulders, and Peter yearned to wrap his fingers in it, tug the alpha to him, and scent the ever-loving hell out of it.

Peter must have made a noise, for Alyosha looked to him and smiled. “Be calm, little one. I will come to you soon.”

“You know he likes being with you first!” Wade scolded. “Nobody else has the patience to work him up to everything else.”

“But it seems Eddie has been more than patient,” Alyosha retorted with a smirk. He was slowly stripping out of his suit, tossing the pieces to the side, all while keeping burning, _hungry_ eyes on Peter’s now writhing form.

“Losha,” Peter growled, one hand outstretched, demanding his alpha to come to him to fix the spike in heat that look had caused.

Alyosha laughed as he kicked his pants to the side and prowled to Peter’s nest, muscles rippling under the sun-kissed skin of the, frankly, _massive_ alpha. He dropped to hands and knees, bracketing the other two under his body, and grinned. Eddie raised unimpressed eyebrows, but Peter’s lips pulled back from his teeth in an annoyed snarl as his hips pushed up into the air, desperate to feel the hard body of his alpha.

“You’re so eager for me,” Alyosha rumbled, a chuckle caught in his throat. He ran one large hand down Peter’s side, and it covered everything from ribs to spine. Peter purred, eyes rolling, body pushing up into the touch. “Steady. I’ll take care of you.”

Peter knew that to be true. His heat made him too eager and desperate for relief. Having the powers he did meant that he could just take what he wanted. But burning through and dropping out of heat too fast left him feeling awful afterwards, as if he was never truly satisfied. That was where Alyosha came in. He would caress, kiss, and nip at Peter’s skin, pushing that blazing heat from the surface to deep, deep down into Peter’s core.

Every graze of teeth sent a bolt of lighting through Peter’s body, stirring the swirling, molten ball blooming in his gut. With each pass of large, strong hands, Peter felt less like he suffered from a fever and more like he was being consumed by something overwhelmingly good. And if Peter whined or writhed or begged, gentle lips kissed him still and left him floating, his omega pleased and contented from the affection.

“Please, please, please, please.” It took a long few moments for Peter to register that the breathy mantra was coming from himself. Alyosha bit and licked at Peter’s low back, sending the omega into a frenzy of need. Peter felt slick dripping down his thighs, his hole clenching in random fits, and his balls painfully tight.

When Peter began rutting against Eddie’s body, Venom raced along his hips and held him still. Peter whined, but it was cut off when Eddie pulled them into a devouring kiss. The two alphas had complete control, working Peter over slowly and carefully, never letting him be too overwhelmed, but also never allowing the all-consuming arousal to fade. Peter’s mind sank lower and lower, his conflicting emotions at the circumstance he’d put himself in being lost under an ocean of lust.

This was why Alyosha always went first. Between his patient claiming and Eddie’s calming presence, Peter felt secure enough to let go and have his omega take over. With Wade watching over the nest and any of the others in Peter’s pack, even the anxious logical side of Peter’s brain was able to let go and trust that he was safe.

Thick hands pulled apart Peter’s cheeks, and a hot tongue swiped up his dripping hole. He keened into Eddie’s mouth, hips bucking, but he was unable to break free from Venom’s solid grasp. All Peter could do was tremble and moan as Alyosha began to thoroughly devour Peter’s ass.

He was so worked up, lust swirling inside of him like a raging storm. He could get off from this. He could, if Alyosha wanted it. Peter was lost to the whims of his alphas. They knew what was best for him. Too many orgasms could become painful, but staying denied was its own form of torture. It was too much thinking for Peter’s addled mind to determine how often he should find release.

Which was why he trusted that entirely to his alphas. Alyosha would let Peter cum if it was needed. If not, then Peter would stay suspended where he was, pleasure tight and overwhelming inside of him, his cock throbbing, his mouth wide open for invasion as he howled. Eddie devoured Peter’s screams, Venom kept Peter from being able to fuck his ass into Alyosha’s mouth, and Alyosha…

He was rumbling deep within his chest, pleased beyond belief at his omega’s responsiveness.

“So good for me, little one.” He dropped kisses along the globes of Peter’s ass, occasionally licking up the sweat and slick. “You are so perfect, taking what you’re given.”

Peter whined and threw his head back, breaking the kiss with Eddie and sucking in air. His head was spinning.

“Shhh,” Eddie soothed, running his fingers through damp hair and lightly scruffing the back of Peter’s neck. “We’ve got you. We know what you need.”

“Mmm…” A deep chuckle rattled through Alyosha’s chest. “Give your body over to us. We will gladly devour you.”

“Yes,” Peter slurred.

Big hands ran up Peter’s thighs and his stomach clenched and released as he tried to move and couldn’t. He kicked out, but his legs were pushed back into place, spread further apart. Peter hissed as cool air brushed along his damp skin. He wanted that tongue back in his hole, driving him mad with pleasure.

“You won’t take any more than what we give you,” Alyosha pressed, his alpha riding high on the control he had and the pleasure it gave him.

Peter nodded and pressed his cheek to Eddie’s, rubbing and scenting, blending their smells.

“Say it,” Alyosha growled. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

“I am yours,” Peter breathed. The omega part of him was happy to provide whatever his alpha desired. It was a gift to be shared. Peter would likely chafe at the thought of such blind submission much later when the heat was broken, but for now, he enjoyed it.

As a reward, the tongue returned, thrusting inside to taste his slick from the source, sucking on the sensitive skin, caressing the most intimate of places. Peter cried out and shook with need, fingers digging hard into where he clutched at Eddie. Black curled up around his fingertips as Venom protected Eddie from Peter’s superhuman strength.

Time lost all meaning as hands and lips and bodies moved over him, his nose filled with the scent of alpha falling into rut. There was a strange spike of pride knowing that he drove his alphas to that point. They were mad for him. They craved him more than anything else in the world now. The knowledge of it coated his skin and sank into his bones.

His main focus, however, was on the waves of pleasure he was being taken through. Over and over, he was brought so close to the edge and then it slipped away. His need was sky high, and he may have begged, but he did not demand more. His alphas knew how to take care of him. If they wanted him mad with desire, then he would accept it, let it take him over, let his existence narrow down to the insistent yearning for release.

Tears spilled down his cheeks at some point as he babbled nonsense. Still, they kept going. Though they would stop in a heartbeat were he to ask it, he never did. He screamed and sobbed and rode the edge of an orgasm his whole body was coiled tight for, but he did not take it. Instead, he floated high on the rain of praise his alphas gave to him as if it was all he truly needed to survive.

Teeth sank into his neck, and he screamed, his pleasure spiking. A body moved over him, surrounding every bit of him, trapping him between both alphas with barely any room to move. Whatever skin they did not touch on Peter’s body, Venom filled, leaving Peter cocooned in his mates. It was absolute bliss.

And then, at long last, a thick cock slid inside his aching hole in one long, glorious stretch.

He was sobbing in relief and joy, his scent filling the warehouse, wrapping up his alphas in return and calling desperately to the rest of his pack. They had begun, and Peter’s heat wouldn’t stop until it was satisfied. He needed all of his alphas here, ready to pass him around and fuck him senseless for as long as it took.

His record was three days. His logical brain knew that was too long and only his powers made that possible. His omega brain yearned to experience it again, craved more, demanded more and more time with the alphas he only saw once a year.

His pack.

Alyosha moved and all thoughts scattered and narrowed down to the drag of cock sliding inside of him. It was like an itch finally scratched, and his eyes rolled because of it. Another layer of pleasure was added to his already tightly wound coil. It was something deeper, bigger, fuller. It built on top of what was already there, near threatening with the intensity of it all.

“So hot and wet for me,” Alyosha growled into Peter’s ear. “So perfect.”

Noises and words were punched out of Peter with each thrust, but he couldn’t say what they were. Alyosha fucked with the same kind of deliberate intention as he did anything else. His speed, force, and depth changed as needed to keep Peter in an ever swirling haze of pleasure that was never enough but too much to settle down into something manageable.

Alyosha wasn’t happy until Peter was a babbling, drooling mess of an omega.

“I love watching him take you apart like this,” Eddie whispered into Peter’s ear.

“Can you still speak, little one?” Alyosha asked, voice tight with amusement and exertion.

Peter grunted in response, his mouth working, but only garbled noise coming out.

Eddie chuckled. “He’s still lucid. You’re slackin’, Losh.”

Alyosha growled in response. His hips hit harder and picked up speed. At the same time, something thin and cool sank into the slit of Peter’s cock. He tried to speak out, but all that happened was a gurgled choking noise. Venom was not to be stopped. It saw an opportunity to melt Peter’s brain by fucking the inside of his cock, while also preventing him from cumming until the alphas demanded it. He couldn’t say that he regretted the symbiote’s decision, no matter how intense it felt.

The world sank into a haze, his entire existence narrowing down to just the feelings of his body. Pleasure was his entire world. He existed on that edge of release and knew nothing else. It was all that he was. Sound warped around him, his vision blurring to nothing but colors and blobs of light. The smell of pack surrounded him.

That was when Peter noticed it, the scent of ozone, the distinct note of a pack member he hadn’t seen in so long. He whined high and long, calling the alpha to his nest on pure instinct. The heavy tang in the air grew stronger until it flooded him, curled tight into his hair, pulled his head back, and then slid onto his tongue thick and heavy.

_Max._

With cock filling him from both ends and a growing knot tugging at his rim, Peter swirled higher and higher, riding the bright edge of orgasm, balancing precariously on it. Then Alyosha slammed his knot home, locked them together, and filled Peter with seed. Orgasm slammed into Peter hard enough that his vision blacked out. Venom didn’t move, just took his seed into its form before it could even escape his body and teased Peter further. Wave after wave of white-hot pleasure wracked Peter’s body, shaking him to his core.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out of his mind, but when he drifted back into his body, Alyosha’s knot was starting to deflate. His head was on Eddie’s chest, his body pressed between the two alphas, keeping him content and grounded. Max’s cock still sat in his slack mouth causing him to drool around it, but neither of them minded. Peter was surrounded by his alphas and their scent, and he felt so blissfully content.

“Hey there, handsome,” Max whispered, a smirk in his voice as his fingers grazed Peter’s cheek. Tiny pops of static followed in their wake, making Peter’s eyelids flutter. “I hope you’re ready for me.”

Peter groaned around Max’s cock. His body yearned for the alpha. Of all the ones in his pack, he saw Max the least since their bonding. Neither had been happy about it happening, and Max had chafed under the control Peter gained when becoming the prime omega of their pack. Peter hadn’t cared that Max kept his distance, but his instincts mourned the loss.

Still, without fail, Max showed up for every heat with soft words and a gentle touch that built into the sharp electric jolt that was Max Dillon. For this short period of time, they were dedicated to one another. When Peter’s heat ended, they would go back to being only hero and villain that stayed far away from each other.

But Peter didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to feel his long lost alpha.

Alyosha’s knot slipped from inside of Peter causing him to moan. In return, Max slid from Peter’s mouth, producing an upset whine that Eddie shushed and soothed. Alyosha moved to curl up beside them in the nest, wrapping a heavy arm around Peter to keep him grounded. Thick fingers pushed back into Peter’s mouth to keep him occupied as Max arranged himself.

Unlike Alyosha, Max spent no time on foreplay. Instead, he pressed inside without pause, hissing at the heat. Peter clenched around Max’s cock, wanting to feel every bit of it. Crackles of static trailed up his spine as Max’s hands moved along Peter’s damp skin.

“You don’t have to rush things,” Eddie grumbled at Max set up a steady rhythm.

“I know how to take care of an omega,” Max bit back.

“ ** _Our_ ** **omega** ,” Venom hissed the correction.

Peter moaned in pleasure at the glide of Venom’s cool form across his stomach and sides along with the claiming words. Max and Eddie always argued about Peter’s care. In fact, Venom was so attached that Eddie would be around a lot more often if Peter allowed it. This far into his heat, he couldn’t remember why it bothered him so much. He wanted to keep all of his alphas locked up at home with him.

Max cut off any further conversation by slowly releasing more of his stored voltage. It raced along Peter’s insides, raising the fine hairs on his body. However, that wasn’t what made him scream around Alyosha’s fingers which were petting the inside of his mouth. Max’s specialty was electric play, and he knew how to do it better than anyone else.

With each thrust came a bolt that shot straight through Peter’s prostate from the inside and crackled along the nerve endings. Peter felt his cock jump and throb as muscles deep inside of his body spasmed. It felt like a small forced orgasm, over and over again, making up for the pleasure Alyosha had withheld for so long previously. It was both too much and exactly what Peter needed.

Eddie and Alyosha began to praise and soothe him again as Max drove Peter mad with pleasure. His eyes rolled and his body convulsed and his balls sat tight against his body. Venom kept Peter filled so deeply that he couldn’t tell when he began to dry orgasm or if it even mattered. All he could focus on was the continuous rolling intensity of pleasure punched out of him with each steady thrust.

Once more, time shattered around him, his entire existence taken over only by pleasure and the presence of his alphas. Darkness overcame him not long after. He drifted into a content sleep, his mind providing clipped and broken images of his alphas and the lewd things he knew they would bestow upon him. It brought him a comfort and pleasure so great that he knew he would crave more of it for weeks to come.

Peter wasn’t sure how long it was before he woke, but it was to the feeling of someone inside of him, fucking his sleep loose body. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and recognized his lead alpha. He moaned and slurred the name on a lusty breath.

“Flint.”

“There you are. Welcome back,” Flint rumbled. He didn’t change the slow and easy slide he’d started. Peter didn’t bother to move as he took stock.

They were reclined against the edge of the nest with Peter curled up in Flint’s lap, both legs dangling over one side and resting in Eddie’s lap. Upon seeing that Peter was awake, Eddie smiled and rubbed steady circles into the soles of Peter’s feet. Flint’s hips barely moved at all. He must have been using his powers to reshape himself in such a way that he was able to slide in and out of Peter without causing any jostling movement. Peter snuggled into Flint’s chest and hummed happily, eyelids drooping.

“Awww, he’s so cute like this. I never get to see our dear Spidey so snuggly.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered open to look for the sound of the voice. Some distance away, Wade was leaning against a support beam and watching the nest of alphas. Peter purred without really thinking about it. Some part of him felt guilty and wanted to comfort Wade.

Outside of heat, Peter was still coming to terms with his life. He knew that Wade loved him, but it was hard to reconcile their history with one another into a solid future. Peter had thought that his life would end up vastly different than it had. He knew better than to blame anyone but himself for that, but he still had a difficult time letting go and being happy.

Wade put up with all of Peter’s moods for very little return. They lived together and they had sex and Wade pretended that was fine when they both knew he wanted more. More affection, more attention, more little acts of adoration. How many times had Peter come back after patrol, passed out somewhere random, and woke up to breakfast in bed (with a side of nonstop running commentary)?

“Wade…” Peter said, voice soft and rough from overuse.

The leather of Wade’s mask stretched in an indulgent smile as he flapped a hand at Peter. “Don’t worry about me, cupcake. Look! A treat!”

Peter’s eyes followed where Wade pointed. Sitting just outside of the nest and behind Flint was Alyosha. He was chewing something, presumably from a meal that was hidden from sight by their bodies. He was also holding up a small piece of food, offering it to Peter. Without bothering to register what it was, Peter opened his mouth and accepted. His pack would take care of him, see him fed and fucked exactly as needed.

And Wade would protect them all.

“I can feel you watching us,” Max called out from where he was stretched out at the other end of the nest, hands behind his head and eyes closed. “You may as well join us.”

“ _Some_ of us don’t have special abilities to keep us safe, you know,” a voice from deeper in the empty warehouse replied. “It’s reasonable to get an idea of what I’m walking into before doing so.”

“Says the person who tries to impersonate dead villains,” Max sneered.

Wade laughed. “I think he was cured of that when Jack tried to kill him.”

Daniel huffed as he came into view. “I am _Mysterio._ I don’t know why that lunatic had it out for me.”

“You’ll never be Mysterio,” Max growled.

“Enough,” Flint demanded, the alpha command cutting through the chatter. Peter shivered and curled closer. Flint petted Peter in return, calming the omega back down. “This is not the time for bickering.”

Daniel turned his nose up at all of them despite being ignored by everyone but a snickering Wade. He moved to the edge of the nest and stipped, adding his clothes to the pile and kneeling down on the cushions in front of Flint. Peter reached out one hand with a soft whine. Daniel took it and covered every bit from wrist to fingertips with light kisses.

“You should take over,” Flint instructed. “I’ll move him into position.”

“You’re not done,” Daniel pointed out.

“I’m never done these days.” Everyone was silent at that, none of them wanting to talk about how Flint was finding his human form lacking more and more with each passing year. It upset Peter to hear about it and none of them wanted a distressed omega during a heat.

In more lucid moments, Peter wondered what would happen in the future. Already, Flint’s scent was fading, and he was growing even less affected by Peter’s heat than Eddie was. Over the years, Flint had done his best to make a change in his life and be a force for good. However, that became difficult when his previously solid attacks now exploded into sand.

“It’s alright,” Flint rumbled. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Peter relaxed a little at the words. He believed that, and Flint’s scent was still strong enough to notice that it hadn’t soured with nervousness to indicate a lie. Eventually, there may come a point where Flint would not be called to Peter through their pack bond. Still, Flint had no intention of walking away.

“Thank you,” Peter breathed, the words barely loud enough to hear. He pressed his lips to Flint’s neck. It felt course like stubble, but he knew that wasn’t the reason.

“Come on, let’s move you around.”

Peter bit back a whine when the cock inside of him slipped away. He was picked up and moved, so that he was straddling Flint, his face against the broad chest. Hands scooped up under his thighs and lifted his ass into the air to be presented. Daniel’s warm fingers tailed along the globes of Peter’s cheeks and brushed over the dripping wet hole as if he were touching some priceless museum artifact.

“So lovely,” Daniel said. “If only I could worship you all year instead of just—”

Snapping fingers cut him off. “Less whining, more grinding,” Wade said. “The rights to domestic bliss are taken.”

“Hmph.” Daniel didn’t sound like he was done arguing that, but he saved it for later.

Peter was more than happy to focus on the present as he was filled once more, the low and simmering arousal he’d woken with igniting into a steady fire that rushed through him. Peter clawed at Flint’s shoulders as Daniel wasted no time in picking up his pace and taking exactly what his body craved. It was intense and dragged the low burning heat inside of him into a raging inferno in a matter of minutes.

Flint’s arms crumbled under Peter’s tight grasp, trails of sand rushing over his hands in a way that felt strangely sensual. Peter felt a surge of pride at the knowledge that his alphas were strong enough to survive him even when he was not in control of his strength. His pack was exactly what he needed.

“Just like that, sweetheart,” Daniel cooed. “You love being taken hard, don’t you? Fucked until you’re completely pliant and braindead so we can all cuddle and spoil you until you have the energy to do it all again.”

If there was one thing Daniel knew how to do, it was play to Peter’s desires. His omega wanted exactly that, craved it, _needed_ it. The other alphas held back from dangling those scenarios in his face, knowing that real life didn’t work that way. Daniel didn’t care if Peter dropped hard after it was all over, he just provided the fantasies his omega craved and left aftercare to the rest of the pack.

Distantly, Peter knew that Wade hated Daniel’s form of dirty talk. In the middle of full-blown heat, Peter wanted nothing else.

“Mmm, you’d like that year ‘round, I know you would.” Daniel paused to grind on Peter’s ass before slamming their hips together hard. “Always stuffed with a dick, always begging for more, that’s what you need. You want to be the perfect omega, staying home and getting fucked and letting your strong alphas take care of everything.”

Peter whined. The mental image of him being bent over every surface of his home was intoxicating. He yearned to always be stuffed full of a knot, his mind floating away with contentment and pleasure, never again facing days full of worry and stress. His home filled with his pack, all loving him, all protecting him… What omega wouldn’t want that?

“Yes. Please. Yes!” Peter cried out before his voice fell into staccato grunts from Daniel’s thrusts.

“That’s right. The perfect omega cockwarmer,” Daniel said, voice dreamy and hands sliding along every rippling muscle of Peter’s body. “The role you were meant to fill.”

Somewhere in the distance, Wade groaned in pained annoyance.

Daniel sucked in a sharp breath and suddenly went rigid, his knot rapidly expanding and sending an electric rush through Peter’s insides that had him moaning and clawing at Flint once more. When Daniel finally relaxed, he all but collapsed on top of Peter, panting and swearing a long stream of profanities that Peter’s fuzzy mind couldn’t keep up with. Somewhere behind them was snickering.

“Oops, my bad,” Max said, the humor in his voice barely contained. “I must have touched you with my foot while stretching.”

A growl started in Daniel’s chest, but Flint demanded that they let it go as Venom’s head formed behind him. The other two stopped before they could get on with their usual bickering. Wade’s distinct cackle echoed around the warehouse, however. Peter mostly ignored them, his focus entirely on how mind-numbingly wonderful the knot inside of him felt.

“I see the two of you are as childish as ever.” The voice echoed through the rafters above them. A moment later, Adrian Toomes dropped to the ground, his wings folding away behind him. He stood a few yards away from the nest, eyes narrowed at everyone.

“Awww, don’t look so gwumpy,” Wade teased. “You can strip down to your birthday suit like everyone else. Remember, this is a neutral zone during The Fuckening.”

Adrian frowned hard at Wade. “I don’t know how he puts up with you.”

Wade clasped his hands together under his chin. “True love.”

With a scoff, Adrian proceeded to strip, his eyes trying to look anywhere but Peter and failing. The burning hunger was clear. Adrian was falling hard into rut. He was easily affected by Peter’s scent and it brought out possessive urges that he had a hard time controlling. Peter loved it.

“Mr. Toomes,” Peter slurred, knowing that Adrian enjoyed being called that, though he rarely admitted it.

Adrian’s lips pulled back from his teeth, flashing his canines as his eyes grew dark. The last of his suit dropped to the concrete flooring with a loud clank. He stalked forward with slow, even steps, his whole frame tight, muscles clenched, trying desperately to maintain control.

“You better be done, Berkhart,” Adrian growled.

Daniel huffed. “I get another round after this. All of you are the _worst_ at giving an alpha his due time.”

The knot inside Peter was not properly deflated before it was forcibly removed. He whined and groaned, squirming in Flint’s lap at the sudden stretch and emptiness inside of him. Daniel was cursing again, but it was background noise to the feeling of Adrian’s strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him up and away from the others.

There wasn’t a lot of room in the nest, but Adrian managed to find them a spot mostly to themselves. Eddie smirked as he deliberately invaded Adrian’s large personal bubble, though the older man ignored it. Instead, Adrian’s attention was entirely on Peter. It was fairly easy to coax Peter into straddling the alpha’s hips and sinking down on the rock hard erection. It was blissful to be filled once more.

“Good boy,” Adrian praised, running fingers through Peter’s hair in a gentle, lulling motion. Peter nuzzled into the warm, calloused palm with a purr. “You want me to fuck you?”

Peter nodded, looking up with pleading eyes at his alpha.

“Then you need to earn it.” Adrian’s other hand squeezed Peter’s hip. “Show me how much you want it.”

Considering how many alphas had already fucked Peter stupid, his body was not prepared for such physical exertion. He felt like warm wax as he tried to plant his knees into the soft cushions and raise himself up. The drag of cock inside of him was too much, and he didn’t get far before collapsing in a boneless heap, impaling himself on Adrian’s thick member.

“You can do better than that.” Adrian’s voice was stern and authoritative. It cut straight through Peter, ripping another desperate whine from him. He wanted to do better. Where was his spider strength when he needed it?

Taking a deep breath, Peter put all of his strength into his limbs and core, his forearms set on Adrian’s shoulder to help balance. His thighs trembled as he moved himself up and down in jerky movements. Sweat trickled down his spine and his mouth gaped open of its own accord. It shouldn’t be so hard, but pleasure was making his brain shut down, leaving him nothing but a mewling mess.

“Good boy,” Adrain said, voice deep with lust. He trailed the backs of his fingers along the side of Peter’s face. “But I know you can do better.”

Peter was gasping for breath but he nodded rapidly before managing to choke out, “Yes, sir.”

Squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating, Peter forced his body to move. If he wanted to feel properly fucked, he needed to do it himself. He slid up and down, focusing on how nice the drag of cock along his insides felt. If his legs wavered, he lectured himself that the only way he would continue to get what he wanted was if he kept pushing.

It established a running mantra in his head that would take him through a fairly steady rhythm until his pleasure spiked too high and he’d drop down once more, fully impaled, body shivering all over. From there, he’d catch his breath, screw up his face, and try again, riding his alpha as hard as his hips would let him.

“So desperate for me,” Adrian mused, his hands trailing fire along Peter’s quivering skin. “I love seeing you like this, so determined to be filled by me that you’re pushing through the biological hell of your heat just to have me.”

Peter whined and pushed himself a little harder, relishing in the glorious pumping of thick cock in his hole. He wanted to be good for Adrian, wanted to prove he was the perfect omega, that he was worth coming back to. If only he could convince all of his alphas to stay. He’d prove to them all what a good omega he was, then they wouldn’t be able to leave. They’d keep him close by and give him all the attention he so desperately craved.

Always stuffed full. Always loved. That’s what his omega _needed._

His body shook once more as he rode Adrian hard, but even as he pushed himself beyond his limits, his heat weak body gave out. He collapsed onto his alpha, shaking all over and covered in sweat. Burying his face into Adrian’s neck, Peter let out a shameful sob. He wanted to please his alpha _so bad_ and his body was useless.

“Shhh,” Adrian soothed. “You did so good for me. I’m proud of you.”

Peter sniffled and pressed as close as his exhaustion heavy limbs would allow him to.

“You’ve earned your reward,” Adrian said, voice deep and gravely with barely contained rut madness. “I’m going to fuck you until you scream. Aren’t you happy?”

Peter was, and he keened for the honor of taking everything his alpha could provide.

Adrian leaned back to brace against the edge of the nest, planted his feet, took hold of Peter’s hips in a bruising grip and smiled. Peter barely had time to register the cruel twist of his alpha’s lips before hips slammed into his ass. It ripped a startled shout from him, his eyes going wide. Adrian rumbled deep in his chest with pleasure before setting up and fast and brutal rhythm, bouncing Peter with every jarring thrust.

It felt like heaven.

Peter’s eyes rolled as stars burst across his vision. Spikes of white-hot pleasure shot through him over and over again, building up a tension that was almost painful. He was nearly terrified of the orgasm that would happen from it, but he wasn’t going to call for a stop. This was his reward. He’d earned this, and he would take whatever his alpha provided.

As the tension inside of him swelled like a balloon about to burst, pleasure and pain mixed in a heady sensation that Peter’s addled mind couldn’t make sense of. All of it pushed him past the threshold of what he could handle, certain he would rattle apart at any moment, yet still, he remained. His dick bounced and throbbed, his prostate was battered, his gut was coiled tight.

Only when it registered that his lungs and throat burned did he realize Adrian’s promise had come true. Peter had been fucked until he screamed, though the rushing of blood in his ears made sure he barely heard it.

The swelling knot pulling at the edges of his hole had tears streaming down Peter’s face. He was sure he was begging, or at least trying to, if he even knew what words were anymore. Adrian snarled and bit down hard on the curve of Peter’s neck as he slammed his knot home, grinding up as it swelled and locked into place.

Peter sobbed as his orgasm was forced out of him, nearly ripping his insides to shreds. Thin, watery slick gushed down his thighs and his dick continued to dribble long after he’d stopped cumming. He collapsed onto Adrian, held in place only by the grace of the alpha’s strong and claiming arms wrapping him up tight. Peter sucked in quiets hiccups of breath, weakly sobbing on the exhales as aftershocks of spasms continued to rattle his body, sending his head spinning with too much sensation.

“Such a good omega,” Adrian murmured, his words a touch slurred as he rode high on his afterglow. “You deserved that.”

Some part of Peter’s mind knew that he should thank Adrian because the alpha desired such things. He made a valiant attempt to speak his gratitude, but he wasn’t sure if anything coherent passed his lips. Adrian rumbled happily and smoothed gentle hands along Peter’s back and side, occasionally scruffing his neck, so the message must have gotten across one way or another.

The other alphas were talking in low voices to one another, but the words warped and swam around Peter, trailing over his skin, but never really entering his mind for translation. It didn’t matter. Just the knowledge that his entire pack was here surrounding him was enough to bring him a glowing sense of peace. He dozed in and out of consciousness for a time, accepting sips of water and bites of food when his alphas woke him long enough to take some.

Occasionally there was movement as he was passed around for each alpha to care for or cuddle up to. Things were calm as the wave of Peter’s heat faded for a time while his body recovered. Soon it would be back, insistent on another round and more time with his alphas, but for now, he could rest. The smile on his face simply could not be contained.

When fire crackled under his skin once more, setting his body to squirming and his scent spiking, Peter opened his eyes to survey his surroundings. He was snuggled between Eddie and Flint, his feet tangled with Alyosha who slept across from them and curled along the inside wall of the nest. Daniel was sitting outside of the nest, head propped on arms and leaning on the low wall, snoring lightly. Max and Adrian were outside the nest as well, draped in blankets and talking quietly.

In the distance, Wade was casually stretched out against a pillar, headed hanging as if he were asleep, though Peter knew better. Wade didn’t sleep during Peter’s heat. His healing factor meant that he didn’t need to, so it worked out, but he would occasionally fake it. An easy thing to do with his eyes hidden behind the mask, and it meant he could spy on the other alphas. Sometimes they slipped up and said something they normally wouldn’t have. It was all information that Wade could keep in case he ever needed to use it to protect Peter.

There really wasn’t a better head beta in all the world. It made Peter’s chest feel warm in a way that had nothing to do with his heat.

“We should let the others sleep a bit longer, darlin’,” Eddie whispered into Peter’s ear, leaving a light kiss on the shell.

Peter hummed and pressed back further into Eddie’s warm embrace. Slick was already beginning to leak from him once more. He didn’t have that much time left before he’d be begging loudly for a knot. As much as he wanted to enjoy the quiet stillness of the nest full of his pack, his heat refused to give him that respite.

“Don’t worry.” Eddie nuzzled the back of Peter’s neck as Venom began to slide along Peter’s skin. “We’ll make sure you don’t wake them.”

Tendrils of black slid up Peter’s neck and teased at swollen, bitten lips. Peter didn’t hesitate. He opened his mouth and let the symbiote dart inside where it caressed his tongue and the roof of his mouth in the same way Eddie did when they kissed. Peter couldn’t help the small moan it produced, though the sound was cut off in an instant. Venom dove down Peter’s throat and wrapped around the vocal cords.

Peter shut his eyes tight and swallowed, willing his body to calm itself and breathe evenly. He wasn’t choking despite his body assuming that it should be. It was a strange feeling, certainly, but it didn’t hurt and didn’t obstruct anything. Venom was gentle and careful, the goal being only to absorb all noises that Peter would normally make.

It was such an intimate thing, that kind of control. Peter’s omega melted into Eddie’s embrace, willing to give himself over with all the trust he had.

“There ya go,” Eddie whispered. “Just relax. We’ll take care of you.”

A blessed coolness made patterns along Peter’s heat flushed skin. He writhed into the feeling of it, but it caused a soft shuffling of noise against the blankets around them. Venom lifted Peter just enough and wrapped him up tight to completely immobilize him. All Peter could do was flex his toes. He couldn’t pull his alpha closer or claw desperately at broad shoulders or cry out for relief. He was completely at Eddie’s mercy.

Something about being so doted on and controlled had his mind going fuzzy at the edges. It was such a high, knowing how well-loved he was. He floated on that validation even as his muscles tensed with futile effort to seek more than the soft sensation of Venom’s presence. His body may be impatient, but his mind knew that Eddie and Venom would take perfect care of their omega.

“That’s right. We’ll give you everything you need,” Eddie breathed.

Venom moved Peter carefully into place, impaling him on Eddie’s cock inch by aching inch. Peter’s throat worked but the whine was captured and whisked away. He wanted so desperately to beg for more and faster, but he couldn’t. Venom must have sensed his need, for it filled out a shape on his tongue that had the thickness of a false cock and began fucking his mouth. Peter’s eyes rolled with pleasure.

Venom’s form squeezed at Peter’s limbs and tickled along his sides. Steady pressure rolled along his scent glands, catching the heat-induced call before it could reach the other alphas’ noses. The feeling was so loving and intimate and possessive, as if Venom was sucking on the spot, desperate to take every last bit of what Peter had to offer.

The slow glide meant that it felt overwhelmingly good to be fully seated on Eddie’s cock at long last. Peter reveled in the feeling of fullness. Eddie’s strong hands gripped his hips as a guide for Venom. Together they used Peter as a full-body cocksleeve. Up and down, gradually building pace, pushing the arousal throbbing in Peter’s dick further and further inside, causing a deep, reverberating need.

A need Peter couldn’t control in the slightest. He cried out again and again for _more, more, more, please, please, please,_ but no noise came from him. He was at their mercy. It would be a lie to say he didn’t love it because he did, despite the tears beginning to run down his face. Eddie and Venom had patience and stamina unlike any other alpha in the world, and they would keep Peter just like this for as long as they felt was best.

And so, Peter was whisked away in a languid maelstrom of his own desire as it ebbed and flowed within him for what felt like endless hours, or days, or years — he couldn’t tell.

Only when his brain was mush and his breathing was ragged did things change. The tickle of Venom crawling along his dick was almost too much sensation after so long. He let out a mute scream, but it did nothing to deter the symbiote from encasing Peter’s cock and then dipping inside the dribbling hole. Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head as he choked on air.

Venom hit the end of Peter’s shaft and nudged against the prostate from the inside. Pleasure flared white-hot through Peter’s gut and straight up his spine. Peter fought with all his remaining strength, eyes wide and unseeing with desperation to break free and jerk himself to completion. For all his effort, he didn’t manage to move a single millimeter.

“Oh, darlin’,” Eddie slurred, lost in his own unnaturally extended rut. “We’ll give you what nobody else can.”

“ **Sweet omega**.”

With no further warning, Venom pushed through the front of Peter’s prostate and out the other side just to pull back and do it again. Peter was being fucked straight through his core, every nerve connected to his physical orgasmic pleasure being lit up with overwhelming sensation. Were he able to, he would have screamed loud enough for all of New York to hear him.

“You latched onto my cock so tight,” Eddie choked out.

“ **Our omega feels good**.”

Peter’s insides quaked and inky spots flashed across his vision. Ultimately, they were right. He would never experience this from any other alpha. All of his pack were so special — there were none like them. Peter knew he should be envied for it. He was so happy to have them.

His perfect pack.

“Let me knot, sweetheart,” Eddie begged.

“ **More** ,” Venom demanded, the alien stamina never truly satisfied.

“We’ll have more. I promise. There’s still time.”

There was no response, just a long stretch of silence filled with the two humans’ desperation for release. Peter’s eyes rolled as his mind crackled and shut down from overwhelming pleasure. He trembled in Venom’s inescapable grasp as his world was molded to this and only this. The three of them were nothing but instruments of lust, desire, and need. Together their bodies sang in perfect unity.

Peter felt himself float away. He could register nothing but sensation. It was all he was, all he ever was, all he’d ever be.

Bright, overwhelming pleasure. Constant, neverending yearning. All-consuming, unbreakable mates.

Eddie’s knot inflated fast and hard, filling Peter with such a pure sense of rightness. Venom continued to pleasure them both through Peter’s body. Eddie sank claiming teeth into Peter’s neck and shouted his ecstasy for the both of them. They rode higher and higher, reaching the stars on wave after wave of orgasmic bliss.

Peter had never been happier.

~*~

Sweat drenched writhing bodies and warm hands, arousal and contentment, lips and sweet words.

Peter’s eyes fluttered open, the dream quickly fading. Even a week after his heat faded, he still had wet dreams about the mass of bodies all desperate to touch, claim, and fuck him. He shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around him, nose scrunching at the wet feeling in his boxers. Though he knew it’d likely be another week before his body and mind fully settled down, he prayed it ended sooner than that.

At least he was back home again, comfortable and tucked away atop his big pillow-top mattress.

A strong arm squeezed his middle and a sleep-thick voice mumbled behind him. “Tissues and undies above your head.”

Peter cut his eyes up to see those exact items sitting neatly in the top corner of his bed, along with a bottle of water. It was practical to put those things there before sleep, but Peter was too stubborn to do so. It was embarrassing and felt like defeat to so openly state that he was going to ruin his boxers in his sleep, every night, without fail. Not that Wade cared. Thus, his rather blatant way of saying “get over yourself” through helpful action.

Still, Peter grumbled as he wiggled out of his boxers under the sheets and tossed them across the room before nabbing the tissues to clean up. Nobody said he had to _like_ that Wade was right.

“I could clean you up with my tongue,” Wade offered, his over-the-top attempt at being sultry was somewhere between annoying and cute. The heavy edge of sleep still in his voice tilted it more towards cute, Peter had to admit.

“Maybe later.” Peter shimmied his way into the new set of boxers.

“Oooo, tease.”

Peter’s lips relentlessly tugged at him until he smiled as he settled back into Wade’s arms. He appreciated that they didn’t talk about it. They both knew what was happening and why, but Wade didn’t pry. Instead, he offered a sense of normalcy to Peter’s chaotic life in these quiet, domestic moments. There weren’t enough words in the world to fully express how grateful Peter was for that.

Trailing his palm down Wade’s scarred arm, Peter linked their fingers together and listened to Wade’s breathing until it evened out once more. Tendrils of sleep pulled at Peter’s mind as well before he finally murmured on the softest of breaths, “Love you.”

A smile and a kiss pressed into the back of Peter’s shoulder. Wade didn’t push, but he was surprisingly patient. Well, that was what made him the perfect beta.

Peter fell asleep, content in the arms of his lover, knowing that despite everything, they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I COMPLETED MY BINGO WITH ONE DAY TO SPARE!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
